1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyolefin resin composition capable of affording a molded article being superior in tensile elongation at break and impact resistance, and a molded article comprising the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Polyolefins are used widely as automotive components such as automotive interior or exterior products because of their superior appearance and mechanical properties.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,823 discloses a resin composition comprising 50 to 65 parts by weight of a propylene-ethylene block copolymer component having specific properties, 40 to 25 parts by weight of an ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymer rubber having specific properties, and 10 to 15 parts by weight of a high density polyethylene having specific properties in order to improve the flexural modulus, IZOD impact strength, the amount of adsorption of solvents, coatability, appearance, surface gloss, and so on. JP 7-33919 A discloses a polypropylene resin composition comprising a highly crystalline propylene homopolymer having specific properties, an ethylene component-containing elastomer having specific properties or a styrene component-containing hydrogenated block copolymer, and talc in order to improve moldability, appearance, flexural modulus, and mechanical strength such as impact resistance.
In view of recent reduction in thickness, increase in functionality, and increase in size of automotive components, the resin compositions and molded articles thereof disclosed in the above-cited documents have been required to be further improved in tensile elongation at break and impact resistance.